


Accio your Love

by woozismiles



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, How Do I Tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 17:10:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10035644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woozismiles/pseuds/woozismiles
Summary: "Accio-" "For the love of Godric Gryffindor, repeating 'Accio Lee Jihoon' will not summon him here!" Soonyoung slumped his shoulders, cursing Hogwarts and all there is to Magic because why couldn't he have a spell to accio Jihoon's love?





	

**Author's Note:**

> ohmygod this is so short but it's basically soonyoung and jihoon getting their hogwarts letters, it's just a little intro i guess

It was no surprise when the youngest Kwon received his Hogwarts Acceptance Letter. The young boy had finally turned Eleven and no matter how much Soonyoung has been denying, it was obvious that he was anxious for the arrival of the special letter. The moment that the delivery owl came swooping in with a white envelope, Soonyoung nearly jumped out of his seat.

"I don't understand why he was so nervous. I mean, it was so obvious that he'd enrol into Hogwarts - oh and I wouldn't be surprised if he's in _Gryffindor._ " The eldest amongst the three Kwon children spoke up. 

"Cut him some slack, will you? Anyways, don't speak about Gryffindor like that. It makes you sound like one of those typical Slytherins." Yuri Kwon defended her younger brother, scrunching her face up at the eldest.

Just like Soonyoung, his elder siblings had been to Hogwarts, and so did his parents, grandparents, and probably all of his ancestors. The eldest, Kwon Ji Young, was a Slytherin. Apparently, the sorting hat was quick to announce that Ji Young was one even before it touched his head. Meanwhile, Yuri, being the know-it-all that she was, was naturally placed in Ravenclaw. And Soonyoung? Well, the fun hadn't begun yet.

Soonyoung watched his older siblings bicker over what he thought as ' _stupid house rivalry_ ' as he smiled to himself. Deep down, he was genuinely so excited to start the school year albeit the slight fear of being in a new environment. But before he could continue his day-dream, Yuri and Ji Young both turned and stared at his younger brother expectantly.

"So?" Ji Young pressed.

"Ravenclaw has to be the house you want, right?" Yuri added.

Soonyoung inwardly groaned, "I could be in Hufflepuff for all I care."

His older siblings stared at him in silence for a solid three seconds, probably thinking ' _gosh, why is he so dum_ b', before returning to their previous arguement.

***

Back in the Lee Manor, the family of wizards and witches were eating dinner silently when a house elf approached to pass young master Lee Jihoon his Hogwarts letter. As expected, a small round of congratulations were said, a long silence following after that. Only the sounds of metal scraping against the ceramic plates and the occasionally clang of the metal cutlery echoed throughout the dining room. The silence was only broken when the eldest Lee finished his meal.

"Congratulations son," to which Jihoon smiled softly to in return. "Any ideas on which house you think you'll be wanting?" 

Just like that, everyone froze, ears perked up for the soon-to-be-firstie's answer. Jihoon's family had never been strict on Hogwarts Housing despite their very highly-respected pure-blood status. Still, it was always interesting to find out which Hogwarts House would the Lees be placed in.

His parents were both Slytherins, cunning and ambitious but one of the warmest people you would ever come across. The eldest child, Lee YeJin (aka Ailee), was a Gryffindor. Following that was Lee Minhyuk who was a Ravenclaw, and Lee Jung Hwan (a.k.a Sandeul or Deullie who was a Hufflepuff. Then, there was Lee Jihoon who was to be sorted in a few months time, and Lee Chan who was still two years away from sorting but was definitely a Gryffindor. 

Jihoon only shrugged in response, "Slytherin wouldn't be all that bad."

His father tried to conceal the proud smile he had as his elder siblings whined and all hell broke loose at the dinner table. 


End file.
